Marvel Across Time
A role-playing game based on the Marvel franchise. Plot The Game starts with Deadpool, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Hulk. Spider-Man is bored out of his mind with not being able to get any action in weeks. Deadpool then contacts Vicarious Visions to interrogate what is taking so long for Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 to come out. The speaker says that they are searching for original ideas. Iron man doesn't care about any of this and decides to pull out a history book. Deadpool then gets a lightbulb. 3 weeks later, Vicarious Visions accepts Deadpool's idea and send a script to the 4. During a breakout with a number of supercriminals at the Raft. A clawed figures activates a device within the prison that makes wormholes to appear all over the city. The wormholes are connected to various points in the Earth's past. Iron Man & Mister Fantastic developed the technology used to close the wormholes. But then ''Pteranodon''s appear and take the devices and throw them into the wormholes. The 40 superhumans decide to send 4 of each of them to retrieve the devices. Gameplay Marvel Across Time borrows much of its gameplay from its predeccessors. The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from an even larger cast of superhumans; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to those of the X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric dungeon crawl perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. The Xbox One version of the game also features online play via Xbox Live. The fusions are still here. Players also maintain the ability to level up characters and earn new abilities and powers. The character progression system is upgraded, with each character having ten core powers that evolve as the character levels up. Characters *Abomination *Beast *Black Panther *Blade *Captain America *Carnage *Collossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Green Goblin *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Lizard *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Nova *Power Man *Punisher *Rhino *Sabertooth *Scorpion *Spider-Man *Storm *Thing *Venom *War Machine *Whirlwind *Wolverine Levels *The Raft *Mesozoic Era *Ancient Greece *Ancient Egypt *Medieval England *Ancient China *Carribean Sea, 1718 *Ice Age *Ancient Rome *Ancient Saudi Arabia *France, 1615 *New York City Bosses The Raft Heroes *Venom *Blizzard *Crimson Dynamo *Iron Monger *Whirlwind *Living Laser *Shocker *Green Goblin *Sandman *Sabertooth *Kraven the Hunter *Hobgoblin *Doctor Octopus *Mysterio *Hydro-Man *Taskmaster *Carnage *Grey Gargoyle *Electro *Wendigo *Abomination *Ultron *Lizard *Radioactive Man *Lady Deathstrike *Bullseye *Scorpion *Vermin *Rhino *Juggernaut *Chemistro *Mandarin *Grim Reaper *Magneto *Red Hulk *Jigsaw *Man-Ape *Baron Zemo *Doctor Doom Villains *Spider-Man *Rescue *Wonder Man *Daredevil *Punisher *Blade *Doctor Strange *A-Bomb *Toxin *Gambit *She-Hulk *Cyclops *Reptil *Spider Woman *Iceman *Ghost Rider *Collossus *Storm *Winter Soldier *Man-Thing *Jean Grey *War Machine *Iron Fist *Power Man *Beast *Nova *Scarlet Spider *Cable *Black Panther *Ivisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Mister Fantastic *Deadpool *Wolverine *Captain America *Hulk *Iron Man Mesozoic Era *Stegron *Devil Dinosaur Ancient Greece *Jackal Ancient Egypt *Elephantine *Pantherus Medeival England *Constrictor *Human Fly *Swarm Ancient China *Fin Fang Foom Carribean Sea, 1718 *Mad-Dog *Tiger Shark Ice Age *Armadillo *Grizzly Ancient Rome *Minotaurus Ancient Saudi Arabia *Death Adder *Bushmaster *Anaconda *Slither *Cottonmouth *Copperhead *King Cobra France, 1615 *Viperus *Centaurio New York City *Sauron Voice Actors *Andrew Kishino - Ghost Rider, Juggernaut *Brian Bloom - Captain America *Crispin Freeman - Electro *David Kaye - Daredevil *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Greg Cipes - Toad *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *Laura Bailey - Jean Grey *Lex Lang - Doctor Doom *Micheal Donovan - Carnage *Nolan North - Cyclops, Deadpool, Living Laser, Magneto, Pyro *Phil LaMarr - Gambit *Richard Doyle - Beast *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination *Roger Craig Smith - Human Torch *Steven Blum - Green Goblin, Wolverine *Terry Crews - Blade *Tim Russ - Collossus *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus, Lizard *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Black Panther Category:Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:Captain America Category:Ghost Rider Category:Punisher Category:Daredevil Category:Blade